I'm a computery love guy
by Trufas de Cocoa
Summary: Shrignold desesperado por encontrar su Special One. Colin metido en su mundo virtual. Lo mismo de siempre ¿no? Este es un fanfic donde todo es lo mismo pero son humanos. Es ColinxShrignold, Padlock y FlufflyBird. Y muchas cosas raras, pero eso ya es habitual.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: DHMIS es propiedad de Rebecca Sloan y Joe Pelling. Y he de decir que es realmente impresionante.

 **I'm a computery love guy**

Capítulo 1

Shrignold abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo cansancio y pereza por todo el cuerpo, tomó con ambas manos la manta y la volvió a extender hasta cubrir su cabeza, después procedió a relajarse, pretendiendo, claramente, seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, un sonido fuerte y molesto le dijo que no podría darse dicho privilegio. ¡Por Malcolm!… Tony.

Tony odiaba desperdiciar el día, y el tiempo en general ¿cómo pudo haber olvidado que no podían permitirse los dichosos cinco minutos más? Escuchó unos pasos fuertes por el pasillo y un estruendo en la habitación de junto. Frotándose los ojos procuró empezar a levantarse, no deseando los abominables gritos de despertador junto a la oreja que recibía Paige cada mañana por su tardanza.

Se puso las pantuflas, una bata y antes de alejarse de la cama hizo la ceremonial reverencia a la foto de Malcolm que tenía en un portarretratos en la mesilla. Se fue a dar una ducha relajante (De cinco minutos a menos que quisiese que empezaran a caer pescados de la regadera), saliendo se colocó la túnica azul con rayas amarillas, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás cuidando mantener sus antenas intactas, secó con cuidado sus alas, se puso los zapatos y procedió a salir corriendo de su habitación. Debía llegar a la cocina antes que Paige, puesto que no deseaba un desayuno probando creativas variedades de mezclas de especias en el café o "mermelada de brillantina casera" en sus tostadas.

Tony estaba sentado a la mesa, tomando una taza de té mientras leía el periódico de forma rápida y eficiente. Una vez en su curiosidad él y Paige habían cronometrado cuánto tardaba en su rutina mañanera, descubriendo que desde que despertaba hasta dignarse a hacer algo distinto de lo habitual demoraba tres horas con doce minutos. Como broma, Paige una vez se forzó a despertar antes y le usó el baño, haciendo que se demorase cinco minutos más de lo usual.

Luego de que estuviese haciendo su grito de alarma todo el día, ellos dos (Y los otros tres pobres habitantes de esa casa) hicieron el acuerdo de dejar a Tony hacer su rutina diaria antes de lo que sea.

Shrignold puso a funcionar la cafetera, apoyándose en el mueble de la cocina, mirando a Tony hacer el movimiento de señalar el reloj de muñeca como todas las mañanas sin quitar los ojos de la imprenta. Aun en rutina aparentemente llegaba tarde al desayuno todos los días. Según Tony, la culpa la tenía la reverencia ceremonial y el peinar su pelo hacia atrás, cosa que descuadra los cálculos de Tony respecto a cuánto debía demorar, pero él ya tenía claro que nunca cambiaría dichas costumbres y Tony podría irse a comer rábanos a pares, para lo que le importaba.

Sacó su taza rosa con un enorme corazón rojo (Súper afeminada y poco creativa según sus "compañeros") y se sirvió su común café con leche, crema y chispas de colores. Sacó un paquete de mini muffins de arándano y se posicionó a sí mismo en su puesto habitual en la mesa, empezando su desayuno.

No necesitaba ser "el señor del tiempo" para saber que en cuatro punto tres segundos se escucharía el estruendo de un cuerpo rodando escalera abajo para posteriormente ver la aparición de Paige en la cocina con su multicolor pelo ensortijado revuelto como platillo de fideos y con una bata blanca llena de manchas de pintura hechas por ella misma. Sin orden ni concierto (Y aprovechando la cafetera lista), se sirvió un café negro, al que agregó dos gotas de colorante amarillo en su taza de colores, sacó una enorme rebanada de pastel arcoíris del refrigerador y empezó a devorar sin sutileza, sentándose a un lado de Tony, quien en modo automático, sin siquiera mirarla, extendió una servilleta. Paige rio como cada día, batió las pestañas y le besó la mejilla, dejándole una mancha de color que se quitó con un suave movimiento de muñeca. Paige limpió su boca y continuó su comida.

" _Special one_ " pensó Shrignold mirándoles mientras acababa de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su taza. Tenía un brazo apoyado en la mesa y sosteniéndole la cabeza, una sonrisa pegada en la cara aunque a la vez sentía repugnancia y sentimientos verdes que no podía confesar. Tomó sus platos sucios y los lavó, sus antenas rebotando suavemente en un vago intento por escuchar las risas coquetas de la chica pretendiendo llamar la atención del hombre de tiempo antes de terminar lo suyo. Escucharlo gritar sería un suplicio castigador que seguramente Malcolm mandaría por sus propios malos pensamientos, pero no dejaba de verlo como algo adorable de algún modo.

Dejó los platos secando y se dirigió al jardín para poder ver la hermosa naturaleza poco creativamente verde, aspirar el aire limpio sin polvo ni brillantina y poder pensar. Se sentó levantando las rodillas a la altura del pecho, mirando las cosas a su alrededor. El amor es maravilloso… Hizo una mueca. Los feos sentimientos de la repulsión y el verde estaban en él, ya era inevitable negarlo estando a solas consigo mismo. (Valga la redundante redundancia)

 _Special one…_ Todos tienen uno, no hay por qué estar solo…

Oh Malcolm, ¡Por supuesto que lo comprendía! Pero… ¡¿Por qué el suyo tiene que demorar tanto en aparecer?! Se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Había dos parejas formadas en esa casa, un niño que no obtendría su _special one_ hasta ser mayor y él. ¿Por qué esas personas alejadas de la palabra de Malcolm tenían su "one" y él no? Paige y Tony no eran los únicos. Robin y Harry también. Ellos también estaban juntos. Un hombre pájaro y una ¿persona?-trapeador roja.

En teoría esto no tenía nada de malo, puesto que el amor era el amor y Malcolm estaba de acuerdo en permitir que dos machos se juntaran ante el gran poder del corazón. Él mismo no se sentía interesado en las hembras. Sin embargo, para Shrignold lo que era doloroso y humillante el hecho de que el tipo con el que suele pelear y tener continuos problemas consiguiese el amor antes que él (¡Jódete Robin! ¡Ve y jódete!). Por supuesto, también tenía que ver el hecho de que no quisieran utilizar el anillo protector y formar parte de su hermosa comunidad, lo cual bien le provocaría pronto una ulcera ¿Qué pasaba con la falta de fe en esa casa?

Pasó casi una semana con sus amigos en las nubes luego de eso, no quería bajar a esa casa llena de personas que insultaban su creencia y se sentían demasiado buenos como para ser parte de su culto. Qué indignante. Sin embargo, luego de hablar un poco con Malcolm (hey, que aunque no hable se comunica, ¿eh?) decidió abrir un poquito su mente y permitir que las personas eligiesen tirar su vida al basurero a causa de sus malas decisiones. Ya llegarían eventualmente cuando todo se fuera al carajo.

Sus ánimos fueron suficientes para darles un poquito de su bendición a la extraña dupla, quienes recibieron con gimoteos cansados su regreso a casa. Días después le quitó el pedacito de bendición que le había dado a la pareja después de una fea riña con Robin, pero esa era otra historia.

Después de ese tiempo reflexivo con Malcolm, se sentía mejor y renovado, lo cual le permitía volver al motivo que le movía a despertar cada mañana (Aparte de divulgar y adorar la palabra de su rey) el cual era encontrar a su _special one._ Luego de mucho meditar, se dio cuenta que tal vez ya lo había conocido, pero aún no llegaban a tener ese momento de quiebre de tensión amorosa que sucedió con el par rojo-verde, por lo que empezó a pensar en quienes conocía. Descartó a la mayor parte de sus amigos creyentes, puesto que estaba seguro que si fuese uno de ellos ya lo habrían descubierto ambos. Quitó evidentemente de su lista a la pareja conformada, sacó a Manny por ser un niño demasiado joven y a Paige por el mero hecho de ser una mujer, cosa que no le atraía en lo absoluto por lo que finalmente concretó que  debía ser Tony.

El tipo con obsesión del tiempo y la hora era alto, de porte elegante, serio y honestamente atractivo, incluso con la marca de aguja de reloj roja en la cara. Caminaba a pasos gráciles, usualmente con traje y calculando cada segundo como si fuese el último. Él era su _special one_ , solo que no se había dado cuenta antes, y él aun no tenía la más mínima idea.

Notó luego de un par de intentos infructuosos que el acercamiento directo no funcionaba, y que debía recurrir a cosas más sofisticadas y delicadas, debía hacerle saber haciendo mezcla de ambos que podían llegar a ser un buen elemento. Que siendo él el azul y Shrignold adoptando el papel del color amarillo, podrían hacer el tan odiado verde de la naturaleza y la tranquilidad. Todo podría haber sido absoluto, maravilloso y acertado, parecía ser eso lo que Malcolm quería para él…

…Hasta que se dio cuenta.

No puede haber _special one_ con dos personas, era inglés básico, vamos. Luego de ardua observación, dejar de hacerse el idiota, madurar emocionalmente, comprender dolorosamente que no era su tiempo (irónico) y hacerse el muerto tres horas en un vano pero importante esfuerzo de conseguir la compasión de su rey que le permitiría quedarse con el chico en cuestión, se permitió a sí mismo notar la importante tensión amorosa entre Paige y Tony, y que, claramente, él la elegiría a ella en cien líneas de tiempo diferentes antes de que siquiera llegase a cruzar él por su mente como un vago destello de lo que podría ser para, posteriormente, volver a elegirla.

Poco después descubrió que su "gusto por él" no era más que un intento más que desesperado por encontrar a su _special one_ , que no lo quería de esa manera, y que era un alivio no haber cometido un error, puesto que hubiese acabado impidiendo la llegada correcta de su verdadero "one". Bastó su intervención para que en cinco días se consumaran como una pareja, otro par con su repugnante decisión de no utilizar los anillos y que aun así ya había encontrado a su otra mitad.

Y ahí quedaba él… Shrignold, el adorador de Malcolm, siempre "la casamentera", nunca "la novia".

Miró al cielo dándose cuenta de pronto que ya no estaba sentado sino recostado, y que su ropa se encontraba humedecida ¿Habían encendido los aspersores con él ahí? No, eso era seguro, la pregunta real era ¿No se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo mojado? El tema de su _special one_ debía tenerlo peor de lo que pensaba. Se puso de pie haciendo una mueca por su trasero mojado y empezó a caminar con las piernas abiertas en dirección a la casa, con la idea de no irritarse los muslos, solo quería llegar a su cuarto, darse otra ducha de cinco minutos y tirarse en su cama para seguir reflexionando de lo trágico que era divulgar amor sin aun conocer a su _special one_.

Pasó por afuera del salón con dirección a la escalera cuando escuchó algo desde la habitación. Enarcando la ceja se asomó, sintiendo molestia por la ropa interior mojada, pero restándole una gran cantidad de importancia ante lo que vio. En principio, eran solo Harry, Robin y Manny jugando un juego de mesa con una pregunta que no podían resolver, pero la repentina llegada de aquel maestro de computadora le sorprendió, incluso lo suficiente como para pasar por alto al experto en la Tierra o a la maestra de las laptop. El tipo era de piel muy blanca, el pelo gris, camiseta y pantalones de andar por casa, con un teclado pegado de silicón con un cable saliéndole, un brazalete en la mano izquierda con una superficie en la palma para hacer de mouse y unos lentes computarizados que hacían de pantalla a la vez que podía ver la realidad, por último, se coronaba con unos enormes auriculares en los oídos.

Era impresionante, en realidad. Se lo quedó mirando extrañado, esperando poder ver algo de la lección antes de irse a duchar rápidamente. Contempló las imágenes digitales con cautela, esperando tranquilamente el momento en que todo se saldría de control como ha pasado con sus predecesores. La primera explosión fue cuando Harry le había tocado de improviso, y Shrignold sintió sus antenas temblar con los glitch impulsivos en su voz, hizo una mueca, pretendiendo retirarse, pero sin conseguirlo, viendo la lección en una hipnosis que podría tener que ver con los espontáneos flashes e imágenes aleatorias.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados por el frío, dejando de lado la idea de irse antes de terminada la canción. Contempló tranquilo el espectáculo, dando respingos esporádicos según lo mostrado, pero no podía más que notar la forma en que Robin y Manny se encontraban disfrutando del paseo, todo lo contrario a lo sucedido con anterioridad. Trató de no dejarse llevar por prejuicios y continuó esperando a que todo se fuera al diablo. Esto no tardó en pasar, sin embargo, las puertas del infierno se abrieron a una sola alma; Harry, cuya cabeza al final de la canción explotó en una nube de confeti y brillos que hubiese hecho muy feliz a Paige de haberla visto.

Luego de terminada la fantasía, Robin y Manny despertaron, gritando al constatar el cuerpo sin cabeza del tercero, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

"Bueno, eso pasa sin el anillo de protección", pensó con una sonrisa ligera y perezosa. Le hubiese encantado entrar a refregarle en la cara a Robin de su equivocación, pero decidió que lo haría cuando este se calmara un poco. Además, Manny le caía bien y parece ser que ya había pasado por mucho el día de hoy.

Se dio la vuelta con aire satisfecho, sabía perfectamente que era probable que Harry regresara, puesto que antes ya habían pasado por cosas difíciles, pero decidió saborear la victoria mientras esta se hallase frente a él. Fue entonces que sintió unos ojos mirándole, haciéndole volver a voltearse para encontrarse con el chico de lentes, este con el ceño fruncido y una evidente duda. En el momento que le miró a través de aquellos cristales computarizados, recordó lo hipnotizado que estaba, recordó que la victoria sobre Robin había sido otorgada por él y por último sintió como todo lo que había aprendido de pronto cobraba un nuevo maravilloso sentido. Dejó que su boca se abriera en una sonrisa que bien podría haberle rajado la cara.

¡Acababa de encontrar a su _special one_!

-Fin del capítulo uno-


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: DHMIS es propiedad de Rebecca Sloan y Joe Pelling. Y he de decir que es realmente impresionante.

 **I'm a computery love guy**

Capítulo 2

—Eres tú…—Murmuró en una ensoñación, flotaba en una nube como cuando se dirigía a ver a Malcolm. Era como si todo el universo le hablase para entonar el maravilloso canto del amor. Aun no sabía su nombre, y ya creía que había valido totalmente la espera.

—Claro—hizo una mueca el chico computarizado—Colin—declaró encogiéndose de hombros en medio de un ligero glitch en su voz. Hizo una mueca y carraspeó tratando de calmar los músculos post canto.

—Shrignold—declaró sin quitarle los ojos de encima, haciendo una ligera reverencia—bienvenido a la casa… _Special one_.

—Uno especial—tradujo el otro frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? "Especial", "ser especial", "persona especial"…—empezó a enumerar tratando de encontrar la frase que le diera sentido a lo que el otro decía.

—Exactamente—fue la única respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta, yéndose entre saltitos y ocasionales vuelos de dos segundos hacia su cuarto a finalmente darse una ducha. Debía estar presentable para su próximo encuentro con su _special one_.

En tanto, Colin no entendía qué acababa de pasar. Hace dos segundos un chico bajito con nombre extraño que se quedó anotado en su registro virtual le había dicho " _special one"_ antes de irse como flotando en una nube. Ni sabía quién era ni qué hacía aquí, ni su comida favorita ni nada que le sirviese para rellenar la pila de formulario, solo un nombre.

Encogiéndose de hombros con un bufido de fastidio, se tomó la garganta con molestia y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar alguna cosa. Deseaba algo de beber, además si había algún snack salado para disfrutar mientras utilizaba su computadora "corporal" mejor que mejor. Por algo su mano derecha era totalmente libre. Entrando a la cocina se topó con una mujer, esta llevaba un enorme vestido blanco con dibujos coloridos, tenía el pelo arcoíris ensortijado hasta media espalda, la cara blanca y sus extremidades negras brillantes como la tinta. Ella aun no reparaba en su presencia, encorvada sobre la mesa como se encontraba, haciendo algo en una libreta con unos crayones y un mechón de su pelo cayendo entre sus ojos.

Era atractiva, negarlo estaba de más pero, ¿por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿Quién era esa gente en la casa? Solo sabía de los tres que mortificó pensándolos los únicos habitantes, pero luego se encontró con el chico bajito de las alas y ahora esta mujer multicolores. La gente solo parecía aumentar. Con movimientos seguros cual si fuese el dueño de la casa, se dirigió a la despensa, sacando unas galletas saladas que fue lo mejor que encontró, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se sentó en la mesa frente a la mujer, recostándose ligeramente en la silla, esperando a que ella lo notase para poder conectarse a la internet.

Luego de unos segundos abrió la boca para llamar su atención de esa manera, pero antes de siquiera profesar un ruido, ella levantó la mano que no estaba usando, haciendo un gesto de "espera" mientras continuaba con lo suyo sin siquiera mirarlo. Colin volvió a cerrar la boca frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo, luego se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer su bocadillo, utilizando su zurda para revisar 4chan.

Según su reloj, ya marcaban las ocho en punto cuando la mujer se dignó a levantar la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Hey—saludó como si nada, arrastrando la libreta sobre la mesa hasta él, mostrándole el dibujo que había hecho de él como una computadora. Enarcó la ceja sin entender, ella soltó una risa, arrancó la página y la puso en el refrigerador con ayuda de un imán de letra dejándole ver los otros dibujos, una libreta, un reloj, una mariposa (extrañamente familiar), un pájaro, una cosa roja, el niño que había visto antes y ahora una computadora—pues bienvenido, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Colin—respondió tranquilo, viéndola escribir su nombre debajo con un crayón azul. Los otros también tenían nombres, y él, intuyendo que ella era la libreta, supo entonces que se llamaba Paige—un placer…—…supongo. No terminó la frase que se formó en su mente, en cambio anotó la nueva información en su banco de datos, miró el resto de los dibujos, y utilizando deducciones sencillas, pudo ver que solamente había una persona en la casa que no había conocido.

—Oh, querido, para mí también—hizo un gesto inocente la mujer, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara—créeme, te encantará este lugar y probablemente te lleves bien con todos… O tal vez no, también puede pasar. Tal vez nos odies a todos—soltó una risita tranquila, sin aun mencionarle su nombre por cuenta propia—te escuché cantar desde aquí, y como ya terminaste tu lección, probablemente tu cuarto esté listo—le tomó de las manos, Colin se sintió enrojecer, ella era realmente bonita…—esta casa es tu nuevo hogar, como ya debes saber—dejó la crayola que tenía en la mano encima de la mesa y lo empezó a conducir afuera de la habitación, guiándolo a las escaleras.

Colin cerró sus programas un minuto, sonriendo levemente por la agradable compañía que tenía. Continuaron caminando con la mano unida, el chico nuevo feliz por cómo iban las cosas, seguramente le iba a encantar este lugar. En el segundo piso había un pasillo largo con intersección en la escalera, en un lado había una hilera de cinco puertas y en el otro dos, se dirigieron hacia el lado de las cinco, y pronto pudo constatar que cada cuarto tenía en su entrada un símbolo representativo; un reloj otra vez, un pincel, un corazón y la puerta frente a la que se detuvieron tenía un puntero de mouse, por lo que era evidente pensar que era ese su cuarto. Paige le explicó que el quinto cuarto correspondía a un baño, del cual se escuchaba ruido, y que el otro lado del pasillo era el lugar donde dormían los otros tres habitantes de la casa.

—Bienvenido—dijo de nuevo, empujando una llave de origen desconocido hacia él. La puerta tenía el cerrojo puesto y era hora de abrirla. Puso el trozo metálico donde correspondía y empujó, ante sus ojos se alzó un cuarto amplio de color gris con una cama, un escritorio y muchas tomas de corriente de distinto tipo. Aparte, en el suelo se hallaba una caja con lo que parecían ser las pertenencias que no tenía idea que poseía, volteó la mirada y Paige detrás suyo sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza en gesto de que explorara a gusto en su cuarto— ¡sé creativo! —Gritó emocionada alzando los brazos. El estilo de Colin no era para nada alocado, pero esa mujer era hermosa y sentía ganas de cortejarla de algún modo, para poder pasear sus manos por ese cabello poco naturalmente arcoíris. Sonrió aparentando la confianza que no poseía y estuvo a punto de hacer un gesto para posteriormente preguntar si gustaba pasar, cuando otra puerta se abrió, dejando salir una gran cantidad de vapor, dejándole ver por un momento solo unas sombras temblorosas.

—Eh, Paige—llamó una voz barítono que provenía de ese lugar, justo para después dar paso a la figura de un hombre alto de piel azul con una marca roja en la cara, pelo negro con amarillo y traje, llevando en brazos al niño que había visto antes que tenía el cabello mojado después de haber salido de su baño—Manny me dijo que habían tenido otra lección hoy y…—Se calló de pronto enarcando la ceja, dejó al niño en el suelo y este salió del lugar dirigiéndose abajo. Se acercó a Colin, haciendo notar que era algo más alto que él, por lo que el de lentes se vio forzado a subir la mirada, se veía bastante serio—aparentemente vamos a tener unos días muy interesantes Paige—ahora su sonrisa se elevó ligeramente—adiós a la convivencia "pacífica".

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Sonrió ella anticipando el problema, ¿qué era lo que Manny había dicho? Cruzó los brazos con interés, sin quitarle los ojos al más alto. Colin prefería cuando su atención se centraba en hacerlo sentir cómodo.

—Le explotó la cabeza a Harry—anunció como quien dice el clima. Paige hizo una perfecta "o" con los labios y después se echó a reír con escándalo. Tony amplió la sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla. El nuevo no entendía nada ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿No? ¿Acababa de hacer algo muy bueno?

—Oh, Dios, Robin debe querer matarte justo ahora. Tenías razón, todo se pondrá bastante entretenido por fin—esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose con pasos ágiles y gatunos hacia el del tiempo, se posicionó detrás de él y apoyó la cabeza por encima de su hombro para hacerse ver.

—Me llamo Tony, por cierto—mencionó como si nada—bienvenido. Ya era tiempo de tener más compañía. Espero consigas no desagradarme—le extendió la mano, Colin la miró y le ofreció también su diestra desocupada, haciendo un gentil apretón. Él también estaba deseando no ser una carga para el más alto. Su siguiente impulso fue empezar la ronda de preguntas para rellenar su base de datos y así sentir más confianza así como control, pero lo único que salió de su garganta entre un pequeño glitch, fue la pregunta que se hacía desde hace unos segundos.

— ¿Hay… algo entre ustedes? —No es lo mejor para preguntar cuando acabas de conocer a alguien, pero deseaba tanto saberlo que prefirió simplemente hacerlo en vez de esperar a recabar información y sacar sus propios análisis.

— ¡Oh, lo has notado! —Apuntó con satisfacción Paige, a la vez que se paraba de puntillas y dejaba un suave beso en la mejilla de color azul, provocando una mancha negra por su lápiz labial. Tony en respuesta le sujetó la cintura con un brazo y la acercó más a él, Colin observó su esperanza de relación apagarse cuando acababa de encender, sin embargo, tenía bastante tranquilidad, no era para tanto, acababa de conocerla— ¡Él es mi _special one_! —Chilló fingiendo la voz en las dos últimas palabras. Tony se sujetó el puente de la nariz soltando un suspiro.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza ante esas palabras, ¿podrían explicarle ellos de qué se trataba? Los miró unos segundos más, el más alto había empezado a quejarse por el uso de aquella frase y la chica solo reía entretenida. Esperó a que se hubiesen calmado un poco y soltó la bomba.

— ¿Qué es un _special one_? —Inquirió fingiendo desinterés pero estando extrañamente curioso del tema. Paige bajó sus carcajadas a una mera sonrisa y el de piel azul hizo una mueca como si se tratase de algo especialmente desagradable.

—No hagas mucho caso, no importa en realidad—declaró este mirando su reloj de pulsera, lo que anunciaba para Paige que prontamente se iría a otro lugar. Al de lentes no le bastaba esa respuesta.

—Deseo saberlo—presionó—ese chico me ha llamado así—explicó para segundos después buscar el nombre en su base de datos y mencionarlo en todo mecánico—Shrignold—ambos le miraron como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Acabas de decir que Shrignold te llamó su _special one_? —Inquirió Tony como si no creyera que lo que escucharon sus oídos era correcto. Colin no entendía nada, sin embargo asintió y les relató brevemente la efímera charla, así como la forma en que se había ido después de esta. Apenas terminada la explicación, Paige soltó una enorme carcajada, se separó de Tony de forma tosca y se fue corriendo en dirección a la puerta que tenía un corazón afuera, dejando a ambos hombres ahí con una pregunta aún en el aire.

— ¿Qué es un _special one_? —Preguntó de nuevo por si al otro chico se le había olvidado su interrogante. Y hablando de este, no estaba tan seguro de que siguiese respirando y los colores de su cara no le dejaban nada fácil. Tony abrió la boca buscando en su cabeza cómo decirle con delicadeza todo lo que implicó el cultista en esas frases tan sencillas, cómo explicar a Malcolm, a los ritos, las creencias, los pensamientos de amor, la expresión de la alma gemela llamada _special one_ y la posterior ceremonia de matrimonio como método de protección. Si a él le dijeran que menudo loco estaba deseando estar con él, se iría de la casa sin mirar hacia atrás. Sin embargo, la explicación nunca llegó, pues el tiempo le había ofrecido un regalo por su respeto, y cuando estaba a punto de iniciar la conversación más incómoda de la vida, la alarma de su reloj de muñeca se activó como un respiro fresco. Sonrió aliviado y profirió un fuerte grito— ¡Es hora de la cena! —Seguidamente ignoró la aun presente duda de Colin y desfiló por el pasillo gritando "Meh" contantemente cual reloj despertador. Presionó los auriculares tratando de que el sonido no se filtrara, extrañado de que tuviese una voz tan potente como para desear escapar de ella bajando a la cocina lo más rápido posible. Que fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, el resto de los maestros aun no bajaban, pero en cambio se encontró al muchacho de cabello verde y piel tostada al que llevó al mundo virtual picando zanahorias pacientemente en una tabla de madera, una olla al fuego y su expresión entre seria e indiferente. El niño de pelo azul miraba todo abrazándolo de la cadera y apretando el mandil blanco que llevaba sobre su traje marrón.

Colin le miró algo curioso, no se veían así de serios cuando paseaban gustosos por la carretera de la información, ¿qué había cambiado? Además de que le explotara la cabeza al de pelo rojo, claro. Miró la mesa, sopesando los pros y contras de sentarse siendo que la comida claramente no estaba lista, además de que los cubiertos no estaban puestos tampoco. Dejó de lado su debate cuando llegó a su lado el hombre alto de piel azul, mirando con desaprobación al chico que estaba cocinando.

Paige bajó un momento después, saltó los escalones de dos en dos y llevaba a rastras a Shrignold, quien tuvo que tener reiterados usos de sus alas para evitar un daño serio a su cuerpo. La chica dando saltitos se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, poniendo en la del lado al de las antenas.

-Fin del capítulo dos-


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: DHMIS es propiedad de Rebecca Sloan y Joe Pelling. Y he de decir que es realmente impresionante.

 **I'm a computery love guy**

Capítulo 3

— ¿Cómo es que la cena aún no está lista? —Consultó en un tono firme Tony, cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido—vaya impuntualidad, Robin—regañó, el sujeto en cuestión le miró con una expresión clara de "hoy no estoy para que me jodas" antes de volver a su labor de añadir zanahorias a la sopa que se encontraba en cocción. El maestro del tiempo continuó con su sermón, constando rápidamente que le estaba ignorando— Robin, ¡Robin! —Manny apretó más el mandil entre sus manitos, Tony al verlo se mordió el labio y suspiró para bajar el tono de su voz, antes de derrotadamente finalizar con un…—Harry siempre es puntual con la cena.

Claramente, eso era lo que no había que decir. Robin le miró con el ceño fruncido, ya no parecía indiferente ni serio sino furioso.

—Pues Harry no está aquí—declaró firmemente, a todos se les erizó la piel. Paige le dio una significativa mirada a Tony, quien hizo una mueca por haber tocado una fibra sensible.

—Volverá mañana—planteó como si eso arreglara todo. Robin no respondió, solo le miró fijo, su ceño cayó y ahora solo lo observaba como si quisiera comprobar que la afirmación era verídica. Pero nadie lo sabía. Nadie pondría las manos al fuego por dicha declaración—…Tomate el tiempo que necesites con la cena—finalizó volteándose para dirigirse a la mesa donde se habían sentado los demás, en el lugar flotaba una espesa capa de incomodad. Aun así Shrignold se dio el tiempo de apuntarle a Paige el dedo índice de su propia mano izquierda, lugar donde Malcolm aseguraba que debía ir la tan afamada argolla, mientras con los labios pronunciaba "anillo" sin decir nada, aun en la creencia de que nada hubiese sucedido de haber tenido su aparente protección. Paige en respuesta sonrió y apuntó, imitándolo, a su dedo medio, el cual alzó fingiendo una expresión de sorpresa por su propio gesto, para posteriormente sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Colin miró como Tony se sentaba en la silla vacía a un lado de Paige, como se imaginaba que pasaría, dejándole como única opción la de sentarse entre el "bicho raro" y el de piel azul. Viéndole el lado positivo, estar frente a Paige le permitía mirarla cuanto quisiese sin parecer extraño, así que no se oponía totalmente a la idea, además de que Tony parecía estar bien cuando te encontrabas en su lado correcto. En cuanto a Shrignold… ¿Qué carajos es un _Special one_? A su alrededor parecía haberse creado un voto de silencio colectivo y él solamente deseaba saber de qué se trataba eso.

Shrignold en cambio no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Colin, esperando que este no se diera cuenta del acoso a pequeña escala. Movió sus manos por encima de sus piernas, alisando la "falda" de su túnica. Se había puesto la mejor que tenía, de tela suave al tacto en color azul que se tornasolaba a violeta, blanco y celeste dependiendo de dónde se mirara, por lo que los colores eran muy suaves. Esperaba dar una buena impresión a su _special one_ , hacer que se fijase en él para que se diera cuenta de que estaban claramente hechos el uno para el otro, luego se comprometerían con anillos de protección y se encontrarían recorriendo el hermoso camino de la vida juntos siguiendo las enseñanzas de su rey. ¡Sus antenas hacían la forma de un corazón de solo pensarlo! Miró a Paige con una sonrisa emocionada que la chica correspondió totalmente, ambos sabían que su futuro era estar juntos, y era agradable tenerla de su lado, seguramente serviría bastante en el futuro. Y claro, tenerla a ella es tener, eventualmente, a Tony, así que casi toda la casa estaba de su lado (Contaría a Manny de parte suya, a Robin en su contra y a Harry en el neutral, así que las cosas no se veían mal) acercó disimuladamente la silla a la del de lentes y continuó haciendo gestos a Paige, quien parecía estar a punto de ponerse a gritar de la emoción. A juzgar por el movimiento en la mano de Colin, este ya se había conectado nuevamente y Tony solo podía mirarlos hacer el tonto con sus signos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una de sus manos y revisaba constantemente su reloj de muñeca.

—Tony—el silencio de pronto se vio roto por la voz impasible de Robin, quien hizo un gesto a la olla que hervía y se retiraba lentamente de la habitación—quince minutos—el maestro del tiempo hizo un gesto militar con la mano, era demasiado preciso como para permitir que se pasara de ese tiempo. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando Robin dejó la habitación. Paige vio al más alto con una enorme sonrisa, para posteriormente ponerse de pie y empezar a poner los cubiertos, su novio se paró luego a sacar los vasos y el jugo, la chica le hizo un guiño coqueto a Shrignold al quedar ambos solos en la mesa.

El cultista seguía mirando a Colin, este soltó un gran suspiro al ver que su búsqueda por el significado de " _Special one"_ había acabado en un artículo de un entrenador de fútbol portugués que no le importaba tres pepinos (al que coincidentemente apodaron " _The especial one"_ , pero estaba bastante seguro que el apodo que le dio el de las alas no tenía nada que ver con eso). Cuando volvió al mundo "material", se dio cuenta en seguida de los ojos que le miraban con adoración y era jodidamente incómodo. Carraspeó la garganta que aún le molestaba y siguió con la mirada a Paige, como un intento desesperado de no dejar entrever su paranoia.

— ¿Puedo hacerles unas preguntas? —Trató de sonar seguro, quería completar lo más posible su banco de datos y pensó que aquello ayudaría a pasar el momento incómodo, así como calmar el susto que le provocaba esa mirada extraña encima de él.

— ¡Claro! —Contestó Paige por todos, mientras Tony apagaba la cocina y comenzaba a servir los platos, la chica entrelazó los dedos delicadamente y esbozó una sonrisa—sé creativo, pregunta lo que quieras—al verlo abrir la boca añadió—pero… nosotros podemos preguntarte también, ¿es lo justo no? —Se mordió el labio inferior con malicia, Colin se sonrojó y trató de recordarse a sí mismo que no le podía estar coqueteando, su novio se encontraba a menos de dos metros en una tranquilidad clara que no podía ser de una persona que nota que su chica trata de ponerle los cuernos. Shrignold tampoco parecía tener ningún reparo por sus acciones, aunque bueno, él solo se estaba limitando a mirarlo fijamente…

—Supongo que sí…—Vio el plato frente a sí, Tony acababa de servírselo y aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, no dejaba de pensar que seguramente contenía algún tipo de cicuta o belladona o alguna otra planta potencialmente venenosa que arrojara la búsqueda por internet. Tomó la cuchara y revolvió las patatas, zanahoras, fideos y trozos de pollo, tomó un poco, sudando levemente del pánico, para variar Shrignold aun comiendo no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Sabría él si tenía veneno o no? Tan disimulado como pudo, olfateó la mezcla, pero ningún olor extraño le anunciaba irregularidades.

Probó la comida, encontrándola deliciosa a la vez que en su cabeza descartaba sabores y síntomas inmediatos de envenenamiento. Todo parecía estar limpio, dejó un suspiro salir de lo hondo de su pecho, sonrió y continuó su cena, moviendo sus ojos entre los otros. Paige sacaba algunas habichuelas de la sopa mascullando que Robin era un incompetente pero que por estar deprimido se la perdonaría esta vez, Tony miraba molesto su reloj en lo que devoraba por culpa del atraso de la cena, el de las alas por fin parecía haber dejado su "actividad favorita" y se concentraba en comer, tarareando tranquilamente. Todo se veía tan calmo que nadie creería que esa casa en realidad era tan alocada.

Terminada la cena, miró tratando de ser disimulado, a Shrignold recogiendo y lavando las cosas sucias. Paige regañaba a Tony por haber comido tan rápido que en un momento se había atragantado, y este escuchaba en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza en ciertas partes, claramente desinteresado. Mirando bien al chico, este era bastante atractivo. Colin bajó la cabeza ligeramente sonrojado, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía tendencia a "enamorarse" por momentos cual si fuese una niña pequeña. Y ahora mismo, aparte de encontrar realmente atractiva y chispeante a Paige, sentía una atracción importante hacia el viril y a su vez delicado, maestro del tiempo. Contuvo un suspiro ¿por qué diablos es así?

El saber de sus sentimientos extraños de pura atracción física no le hizo sino más incómodo. Se encontraba con dos personas que creía atrayentes en una mesa, y más aún, esas personas eran de hecho pareja.

—Entonces~—Paige rompió el silencio, mirándole con una enorme sonrisa. Shrignold en algún momento aparentemente desconocido había vuelto a su posición junto a él y le miraba con interés. Aunque sentirse observado de esa forma era perturbador, le tranquilizaba la existencia de ese chico que rompía un poco la incomodidad provocada por sus propias "fantasías"—es hora…—los dos chicos más bajos soltaron una ligera risa (involuntaria en el caso de Colin) cuando la escucharon imitando de forma extravagante la forma de hablar de Tony, este frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no dijo nada—…de hacer algunas preguntas. Creo que cinco y cinco es lo justo, ¿no? Digo, para no estar aquí toda la noche. Tony es puntual hasta para ir a dormir, tengo un hermosísimo oleo en mi cabeza en este momento y las pinturas esperando en mi cuarto, estoy segura que Shrignold tendrá algo que hacer—hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia—y tú seguramente tienes mucho que desempacar, o muchos sitios que visitar en la web o algo por el estilo.

—Creo que cinco están bien—coincidió tratando de no intimidarse de lo linda que era, y de desviar la mirada de ese mechón de cabello rosa que se desprendió de la mata alborotada para dar a parar a un lado de su nariz juguetonamente.

— ¡Bien! ¡Yo comienzo! Digo, nosotros—rio entre dientes—primera pregunta… ¿Qué opinas… del verde? —Las miradas de Shrignold y Tony se le clavaron a la chica, esta sonreía lo mejor que podía después de haber dicho ese color que tanto odiaba. Era pregunta trampa, claramente, y aunque Collin no lo supiera, determinaría si la chica seguiría siendo gentil con él o si pasaría a ser más bromista y grosera. Las siguientes palabras eran cruciales.

—Oh, bueno. El verde es el color que se percibe ante la foto recepción de una luz cuya longitud de onda dominante mide entre qui…—Detuvo su lectura de la Wiki cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo veían. Obviamente no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaban—eh… pues…— ¿Y ahora? —Prefiero el azul—dijo honesto en un hilo de voz. Se sintió bastante intimidado. Los otros dos chicos suspiraron dedicándole una ligera sonrisa que le hizo saber que había dicho lo correcto, mientras que la chica ponía una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

—Bien, vas tú—asintió tranquila haciendo que su cabeza rebotara ligeramente. El computarizado miró su banco de datos pensando en qué sería bueno llenar primero, y basándose en lo dicho por Paige, decidió su primera pregunta.

-Fin del capítulo tres-


End file.
